Edward vuelve
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: esta historia es en los acontesimientos de new moon cuando edward deja a bella pero claro le puse un poco de mi cosecha jajaja espero que les guste ) por supuesto que yo no escribi crepusculo todos los derechos le pertenesen a la brillate escritora stephenie meyer
1. Un cambio de apariensia

Habian pasado ya unos meses desde que **Edward** se fue yo realmente me encontraba perdida ni mis pensamientos tenian direccion lo unico que yo podia ver en mi mente era el disiendo que ya no me queria y que yo no era lo suficiente mente Buena para el solo esas palabras repetian en mi cabeza una y otra vez no sabia realmente que hacer tube sueños muy raros en los que lo veia a el aun disiendo que me amaba asi yo queria quedarme ya no queria despertar era lo unico que queria hacer…..dormir pero sabia que tenia que salir de esto recuerdo aberle dicho a angela que las mujeres somos Fuertes creo que tenia que demostrarlo no?. pero como si mi corazon estaba roto mi mente desconectada que es lo que yo podria hacer tenia que reponerme no podia simplemente dejar que mis pensamientos me dejaran asi talbez podria…no yo no podria salir con Jacob si el es muy bueno ademas es muy guapo y se ve que me quiere mucho pero **Edward** por que no te alejas de mi mente porfavor solo dejame en paz repetia eso una y otra vez acostada en mi cama con lagrimas en los ojos asta sentir que mis ojos comensaban a serrase lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me aliste para ir a la escuela solo comi un poco de cereal y me fui escuche alguien llamando a la puerta y ay estaba el "hola **Bella** como estas" me dijo con esa linda sonrrisa en sus labios "bien jacob y tu… se puede saber a que se debe el honor de tu visita?" "bueno" me abrazo para luego desirme "esque no se como te sientes tu pero yo no quiero ir a la escuela y me preguntaba si tu querrias ir con migo al cine" "umm al cine sabes se me hace Buena idea contal de que no le cuentes a Charlie sabes como se pondria jajaja" el sonrrio y me levanto en otro abrazo de oso "por supuesto y gracias por aceptar no sabia si tenia que ir yo solo" "jaja claro no ay problema" ya en su auto ponia un poco de musica los dos empesamos a cantar la misma cancion me recordo cuando ed…. Ya debo dejar de pensar en el el me abandono el ya no me queria el fue quien me dejo pues haora yo quiero ser feliz con alguien que me valore no estar pensando en un tonto vampiro…. "**Bella**" Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos "**Bella** si me escuchaste" "no lo siento Jacob estaba pensando en otras cosas" "bueno no importa solo te desia que ya llegamos y que que pelicula querias ver" "mmm te pares ver la de "resident evil es que es mi pelicula favorita" "claro me encantaria" despues de dos horas salimos y empesamos a platicar "entonses como te va en la escuela ya sabes con los estudios y eso" " pues bien si no fuera por mike que se la pasa molestando desde que termine con… bueno ya sabes quien" el se quedo seria mente mirandome "**Bella** realmente yo no se como el pudo ser tan ciego como para dejarte tu eres lo que todo hombre busca eres divertida eres linda y eres muy Hermosa yo nunca podria dejar de adorate si me dieras la oportunidad seria todo lo que tu quisieras que fuera" "Jacob realmente eres muy tierno pero nesesito tiempo no se realmente que pensar sabes que eres un buen amigo mio pero yo nunca te e visto de esa manera site dijera que no me gustas te estaria mintiento pero solo te pido tiempo porfavor" "claro solo recuerda que estare ahi cuando quieras" trato de darme un beso pero yo entre a la casa rapida mente me la habia pasado muy bien con el debo admitirlo

Asi paso mas el tiempo asta que abia transcurrido un año desidi cambiar mi look queria verme diferente ya dejar a tras a la otra **Bella** ser una **Bella** mas bonita por que no me sentia con esta ropa que usaba asi que juntando mi dinero compre ropa recorde los consejos de Alice de vestirme deacuerdo a mi cuerpo asi que empese a usar playeras mas pegadas faldas y todo asta maquillage y aprendi a usar tacones pulceras y todo eso desidi irme a la escuela con mi Nuevo look me puse un top que me cubria solo mis pechos un pantalon a la cadera y unos tacones tambien me maquille mis ojos y me puse un color de labios claro cuando llegue a la escuela no me podia creer como todos no dejaban de verme realmente fue grazioso asta abia unas chavas pegandole a sus novios por aberme visto tambien Jessica me miraba con una cara de envidia claro tratando de ocultar su cara de mosca muerta como siempre angela se aserco a mi y me dijo "**Bella** guau te ves genial amiga me encanta ese cambio de look" yo solo le sonrrei y le dije que estaba cansada de verme igual despues alguien topo con migo no podia ser el "disculpe señorita" pasaba el distraido asta que me vio la cara… "**Bella** que pero como yo" sus palabras no tenian sentido solo desia cosas y paresia que tartamudeaba asta que me dijo finalmente "te ves realmente hermosa **Bella** queria hablar con tigo regrese por que no puedo vivir sin ti honesta mente no se como pude sabrevivir estos meses sin ti para mi fue eterno porfavor perdoname" yo no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba solamente queria lansarmele ensima y besarlo pero me detuve y trate de sonar lo mas seria posible "**Edward** no se como piensas que yo te voy a perdonar tan facil mente que esperas que me lanse a tus brasos y te diga que te amo porfavor estas muy equibocado tu solo sirves para hacerme sufrir porfavor no me hables otra vez"


	2. Recuperando a Bella

Ed pro

Vi como se alejaba de mi no podia creer que aya perdido a mi unico amor despues de 100 años de esperarla y despues por idiota que fui perderla…no esto no puede terminar asi aunque me arrastre le suplique y todo ella tiene que regresar con migo me fui a ver a miss cope que por sierto seguia pensando en mi "hola **Edward** que alegria que ayas regresado en que te puedo ayudar" "bueno" intente mi voz mas sutil y sexy que pude "realmente queria que usted me ayudara en algo como sabe yo amo a isa**Bella** swan y queria saber si usted podria cambiarme a todas sus clases" ella me miro con cara de asombro "**Edward** sabes que no puedo hacer eso no me es permitido" demonios tenia que intentar otra cosa "mire miss cope yo realmente no dire nada que esto quede entre usted y yo" le dije dandole con mi mano un monto de billetes mil dolares "**Edward** esta bien creo que esas clases te sirven no aqui tienes tus nuevas clases" "muchas gracias miss cope" le dije con una gran sonrrisa y sabiendo que estaria en todas las clases de mi amor al salir de la oficina me fui al lunche no que valla a comer algo pero ay ba a estar ella me sente con mis hermanos que me estaban preguntando que era lo que habia echo Rosalie solo sonrreia y mirando a **Bella** desia "valla valla tengo que admitirlo que **Bella** al fin se viste bien" Alice me pegaba denuevo en la cabeza "eres un tonto no puedo creer que la ayas dejado ir sabes solo en mi cabeza veo que ella no te va a perdonar y tengo que desir que finalmente me escucho y se viste de lo mejor" yo sabia que se veia bien con ese top que le apretaba sus hermosos cenos y ese pantalon que le asia resaltar su hermoso y firme trasero como recuerdo tener su cuerpo serca cuando… "Hay **Edward** por dios deja de estar con esos sentimientos lujuriosos asta se te ve tu ereccion ush" "ay ya callate Jasper que te importa" "mira **Edward** si quieres hablar con **Bella** no te preocupes te lo podemos solusionar" "ni te atrevas Emmett" le dije pero ya muy tarde por que venia con **Bella** "hola chicos como an estado" mi angel hablo con su Hermosa voz "bien **Bella** y tu te ves muy bien veo que mis consejos al fin te llegaron" "jajaja si Alice no sabes cuanto te e extrañado" le desia abrasandola "**Bella** yo…" "no te preocupes Jasper ya se lo que me quieres desir y si te perdono" "gracias no sabes cuanto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras" "si claro no ay problema" "ok a el si lo perdonas y a mi no eso te parese justo" le exiji mientras ella me miraba serenamente asta que respondio "mira **Edward** e estado llorando por ti extrañandote sintiendo me que era lo peor de este mundo y tu quieres que yo te perdone estas loco o que a el lo perdono por que el es su naturalesa el no sabia lo que hasia tu si a ti no te importo dejarme asi que no te voy a perdonar y como te dije DEJAME EN PAZ" me grito y se fue yo no sabia que hacer ella era mi perdision estaba loco por ella. Rosalie me miro y me dijo "mira hermanito solo por que me das lastima te vamos a ayudar a recuperar a **Bella** pero creeme que realmente no te la mereces ella es mucho para ti no se como fuiste tan ciego para dejarla ir" luego sono el timbre y era tiempo para entrar a clase cuando llegue vi que mi angel estaba sentada sola asi que le pregunte si me podia sentar con ella ella solo se voltio y me contesto "as lo que quieras" me sente y la clase empezo fue eterno esperar a que terminara asta que termino saliendo les dije a mis hermanos que luego los veria Alice solo reia por que sabia lo que yo tenia planeado hacer saliendo vi a **Bella** sola mi oportunidad perfecta asi que agarre y me la lleve cargando a una velozidad que ella ni se dio cuenta ya que estabamos en el bosque serca de la escuela ella me miro con asombro y despues me pregunto "que es lo que quieres que no me digas que haora me vas a raptar solo te a probechas de que…." No deje que hablara mas la abraze y la cargue contra un arbol la empese a besar con pasion ella se reuso al comienso pero luego me abrazo con sus piernas en mi cintura y me respondio a mi beso solo me desia que me habia extrañado y me besaba con pasion mis besos bajaron asta su cuello ella solo gemia asta que no aguante mas no queria parar era una enorme nesesidad que tenia de ella despues de todo el tiempo que nos abiamos separado y le quite el top y sus hermos pechos se vieron era mas Hermosa de lo que yo imajinaba mi imaginasion no le hacia justicia todas esas noches que la imginaba desnuda comense a besar sus pechos a agarrarla donde me fuera posible asta que ella estaba sin aire ay frene y la puse en el suelo pero yo no queria parar queria hacerla mia despues ella solo me dio una cachetada y se fue no me dolio pero me dejo asombrado no supe de donde salio eso pero no me importaba sabia que ella me seguia amando lo senti en sus besos en su forma de abrazarme en todo despues corri tras ella "Isa**Bella** espera por favor" "**Edward** ya no digas mas me tengo que ir sueltame" "pero no entiendes porfavor yo te amo no te vallas" "mira **Edward** si dises que me amas pues ganate mi amor por que yo no te voy a perdonar tan facilmente como si nada a ocurrido entendiste" "si mi amor entendi porfavor solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar que dises" la mire con una suplica en mis ojos "eso lo veremos" no dijo nada mas y se fue en su carro estaba contento por que sabia que pronto me ganaria su amor otra ves asi que me fui rapido y llegue a la casa solo estaba Emmett y Jasper asi que les pregunte que asian ellos dijeron que jugaban video juegos les pregunte donde estaba Alice y Rosalie "estan con **Bella** disen que se quedaron de ver en el mall que era cosa de chicas y que si ivas te arrepentirias toda tu vida asi que mejor ponte a jugar juegos con nosotros no cres" me lo dijeron sonrriendo yo solo no podia imajinar por que Rosalie y Alice abian salido con mi **Bella** algo se tramaban…


	3. La verdad sale a la luz

**Bella** prov.

"chicas tanto tiempo sin verlas no puedo creer que por fin las puedo ver las extrañe tanto" ellas solo me miraron con una sonrrisa "nosotras tambien **Bella** veo que mi hermanito sigue en su intento e sabes que ya vi exactamente lo que hisieron en el bosque aun que hubo un cambio de planes por lo que veia **Edward** queria dejar su virginidad atras jajaja" "ay callate mensa asi no bueno asi paso y que quieres que aga me pudo dejar y todo pero ay es que es irresistible y esta tan guapo y tiene un cuerpo mmm" "jajaja ok **Bella** ya semos que te encanta pero sabes el no te dejo por que ya no te queria el todo este tiempo a estado mal se la a pasado triste y siempre esta melancolico asta intent…" "que intento **Rose** continua" "intento quitarse la vida.." "pero eso es imposible si segun tu el me ama tanto y todo eso por que se fue" "ay **Bella** no seas tan tonta no es logico" esta vez fue Alice la que hablo "lo iso por que creia que a su lado arriesgabas tu vida y creeme lo asias por eso el se fue para protegerte pero regreso por que no se olvida de ti" oir eso iso que mi Corazon volviera a latir el me ama y nunca me dejo de amar "chicas tengo que hablar con el tengo que desirle que yo tambien no deje de pensar en el y que lo amo con todo mi Corazon" ellas solo sonrrieron pero **Rose** me dijo "tranquila **Bella** claro que lo aras pero ay que asegurarnos de que ese menso no lo vuelva a hacer ademas ay que hacer que sufra un poco mira vamos a hacer que lo seduscas que el se vuelva loco por ti y que luche por tu amor asi el sabra que tu no eres tan facil" "bueno si me encantaria eso pero como lo ago" "bueno tu ya empesaste con la primera fase arreglarte la segunda no te preocupes yo me encargare de ayudarte" "diras nosotras yo le entro jajaja sera divertido"

"ok chicas lo are pero que ago" es muy simple lo que as estado asiendo asta haora ignorarlo y todo eso pero como te explique antes tienes que coquetear con el. El por supuesto que no sabe nada sobre esas cosas ya que tu as sido su unica novia y el no sabe los trucos de una mujer asi que como mañana es fin de semana te quedaras a dormir en nuestra casa asi para que estemos en fase 2 y volver loco a mi hermanito pero no te preocupes te quedaras a dormir bueno tu dormiras por que conosotras no jajaaja pero aremos una pequeña pillamada te parese" "si claro me encantaria entonses cuando quieren hacer eso" "pues de echo haora vamos a la casa" guau si que actuan rapido jijiji "ok vamos haora"


	4. Probando del manjar prohibido

**Edward** prov.

Estaba echo un demonio yo solo queria recuperar a **Bella** se que era mal de mi parte pensar asi pero pues ademas de vampiro soy hombre y pues ella se ve Hermosa jamas me abia encantado tanto como aora aora no solo era su rostro que podia apresiar si no tambien su cuerpo ayyy no se que iba a hacer me iba a volver loco fuy un estupido al haberme ido pero que mas iba a hacer no queria que ella sufriera por estar en mi mundo pero haora que la vi otra vez no me imoporta era capaz de enfrertarme con el mundo si era posible ….y si talvez ella se transformara en alguien como…no no tengo que dejar de pensar en eso soy un egoista en ese momento senti que mi Corazon se paraba si esque tubiera ya que por la puerta entraron **Bella** y las demas ella se me quedo biendo con esos ojos de chocolate fijamente pero era diferente me veia como la primera vez que estubimos en el prado…(SABES **BELLA** SE QUEDARA A DORMIR CON NOSOTRAS Y PENSAMOS HACER UNA PILLAMADA ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE) los pensamientos de Rosalie me desviaron se quedaria a dormir esta era mi oportunidad tenia que hacer que ella regresara con migo queria sentir sus labios nueva mente. "oye sabes tienes que dejar de babear cada vez que ves a **Bella** jajaja" "pudrete Emmett vete a coger osos" "jajaja no gracias **Edward** a diferencia de ti a mi me gustan las mujeres"

"eres un idiota" le dije enfadado "ay ya no te enojes sabes que estoy jugando ademas es tu oportunidad" "a que te refieres" "no seas bruto que si **Bella** se va a quedar nosotros podemos darte tiempo con ella entretendremos a **Rose** y a Alice asi tu tienes el campo libre con ella te parese" "de veras pueden hacer eso se los agradeseria mucho" "claro ya te hace falta una Buena echada jajaja" "muy gracioso Emmett pero si porfavor agan eso lo mas pronto posible" ya pasaban las 12 asi que sabia que mi **Bella** se dormiria y que las chicas se aburririan de estarla biendo bueno yo no lo hacia me encantaba verla cuando duerme pero por que yo la amaba asi que despues Jasper paso una ola de lujuria a Rosalie y a Alice y ellas vinieron corriendo a abrasar a Emmett y Jasper esa era la oportunidad me subi corrriendo y entre al cuarto lo que vi no lo pude creer **Bella** estaba en ropa interior con un brasier y un calzon muy lindo malditas hormonas como molestan me hacerque lentamente a ella y me acoste en la cama ella solo se movia "**Edward** no sabes cuanto me exitas si asi mi amor mmm me encanta como me mueves mmm" **Bella** jadeaba y se retorsia yo no sabia que hacer se me aserco mas y empeso a pegarse a mi ereccion solo se pegaba y gemia demonios esta mujer me quiere matar "mmm **Edward** nunca imajine que lo tubieras tan grade me encantaria que…" que te encantaria demonios por que se tubo que callar en el mejor momento me aserque a ella y le pase mi mano por su pierna ella solo se retorsio en mi agarre no pude mas y la empese a besar ella se desperto y me seguia el beso comensamos a besarnos ya desesperados me quito la camisa y me agarra mi abdomen yo solo la abrasaba despues comense a besar su pierna del pie asta su muslo ella solo se retorsia y me agarraba mis cabellos despues oli algo que realmente me volvio loco su exitasion queria solamente arranacar sus pataletas y comerla entera y asi lo ise se las quite poco a poco y despues meti mi lengua en esa delicia ella solo se retorsia y gemia le lamia poco a poco **Bella** solo susurraba "**Edward** continua no sabes como me haces sentir aaa te amo" yo solo bebia de sus jugos no paraba de beber asta que ella grito y se echo a la cama me espante crei que le abia echo daño pero para mi sorpresa ella solo me miro con cara de que queria mas asi que lo entendi abia alcansado el orgasmo la bese y ella me metia su lengua asta que paro y me comenso a besar mi cuello mi pecho asta llegar a mi "amigo" cuando lo vio se sorprendio se lamio los labios y lo que senti no lo podia explicar era la mejor sensasion que pude tener ella solo me miraba y me chupaba suabe mente me chupaba con ainco cuando senti que ya no aguantaba mas quise apartarla pero no me dejo ella solo chupo mas resio y se trago todo despues me beso era exitante probarme a mi mismo en mis labios despues de eso se puso a orcajadas ensima de mi y me siguio besando yo solo le podia responder de repente susedio me miro tiernamente y me dijo q lo hisiera yo no estaba seguro la amaba pero queria que ella sintiera lo mismo asi que le pregunte si estaba segura ella me dijo que si que lo isiera pero tuve miedo de lastimarla asi que no lo ise solo me acoste a su lado y la bese ella poco a poco se quedo dormida


	5. In cambio completo

**Bella** prov.

Anoche tube un sueño maravilloso eso crei asta que lo vi a el mi dios griego abrazandome fuerte mente me levante y el me miro me sonrrio "hola mi amor como te sientes" "umm pues bien y tu" "yo de lo mejor no sabes cuanto te amo **Bella** ay algo que te quiero desir la razon por la cual yo me fuy fue por que" "ya lo se rosalie y Alice me lo contaron y pues no te preocupes esta bien pero **Edward** no se si pueda perdonarte te amo y todo pero me isiste mucho daño esos meses alejado de mi yo no se por que lo hisiste acaso ya no me querias con tigo" le dije yo parandome de la cama el solo se arrodillo y me abrazo sollosaba como si estubiera llorando mientras me desia "sabes yo te amo y no sabes cuanto siento aberme alejado de ti todo ese tiempo veia tu rostro soñaba con tu voz no podia dejar de pensar en ti yo no puedo vivir sin ti **Bella** eres lo que mas amo en esta vida porfavor perdoname yo no puedo vivir sin ti lo e intentado pero no puedo yo me muero sin ti" me repetia eso una y otra vez paresia como si llorara nunca lo vi asi como en ese momento me sentia muy mal recorde como habia sufrido por el yo solo comense a llorar ya no aguante mas "no mi amor por favor no llores no derrames tus hermosas lagrimas mi cielo por favor" "**Edward** esta bien te perdono yo tambien te amo" le dije con un beso no lo queria dejar de besar y comensamos de Nuevo con lo de anoche solo lo besaba y lo abrasaba el asia lo mismo y como todo lo bueno es interrumpido lo nuestro lo fue Alice y Rosalie entraron gritando "ahhh volvieron que bueno" "si hermanito espero que esta vez no seas tan idiota como para dejarla ir" "jajaja creeme Rosalie eso nunca yo la amo mas que a mi propia vida la palabra eternidad no cuenta sin ella para lo que eh estado pensando en algo….**Bella** te gustaria ser uno de nosotros?" "a que te refieres que si me quieres cambiar?" "solamente si tu estas de acuerdo?" "porsupuesto que lo estoy 100% oh **Edward** me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo si si quiero" "valla no se que desir **Bella** segura que quieres esto?" "claro Rosalie si eso es estar con **Edward** para siempre si yo a el lo amo con todo mi Corazon mas que a nada en este mundo" " si tienes razon me alegra que los dos sean felizes asi este tonto no ba a hacer boberias como intentar suisidarse…" me quede espantada no sabia que desir yo no sabia que el habia intentado eso "que hisiste que" "**Bella** yo como te dije antes solo me aleje por que pense que era lo mejor para ti pero yo no podia dejar de pensar en ti por eso ya no queria seguir existiendo" "**Edward** bebe sabes que yo te amo mi amor por favor no vuelvas a desir eso si bebe nunca" "si mi amor nunca" y nos empesamos a besar el me cargo y me puso a horcajadas en sus piernas asta que una risa interrumpio "pueden dejar de hacer eso porfavor ya me esta poniendo caliente tengo ganas de ir con Emmett" "jajaja muy graciosa **Rose** oigan tengo una idea por que no salimos a algun lado podemos ir al parque o algo" "tengo una mejor idea talvez no quieran pero que tal si vamos al lago a nadar digo se que no nadan pero sera divertido no?" ellos solo rieron cuando dije eso "**Bella** bebe por supuesto que nosotros si podemos nadar "o si bueno no se hable mas hay que ir" Alice hablo esta vez "ya tengo unos trajes de baño **Edward** abisale a **Jazz** y em que vamos a ir mientras nosotras nos arreglamos ok?" "ok no se preocupen yo les aviso" se aserco a mi y me beso lentamente "haora regreso preciosa ok" "ok mi amor"


	6. Ella Es solo Mia

Edpro.

No podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado anoche ella era tan tierna y como sabe de bien queria probar mas pero lastima que llegaron mis hermanas pero bueno "**Jazz** em vamos a ir al lago ok asi que bistanse" " los dos solo se fueron a cambiar

**Bella** prov.

"Guau Alice donde compraste esos trajes" le abia dicho sorprendida eran bonitos pero muy cortos y chiquitos "bueno ya sabes tenemos que volver a **Edward** loco ademas creo que tu y el ya pasaron a segunda base no jajaja pobre de mi hermanito nunca lo vi asi se ve que nos queria matar cuando los interrumpimos jajaja" creeme no era el unico pense para mi misma "bueno ya hay que cambiarnos umm **Bella** déjà que te peine y tu Alice dile a los demas que arreglen las cosas que nos vamos a llevar" "ok **Rose** Buena idea yo lo arreglo no te preocupes" despues de un rato estabamos listas y salimos con ellos a **Edward** por un poco se le salen los ojos cuando me vio jijiji "hola amor te ves hermosisima" "jajaja gracias mi cielo bueno nos vamos no" "si suvance a mi jeep y adonde quieren ir" "pues vamos al que esta serca de la escuela" "ok" dijimos todos en coro" en el camino estaba todo tranquilo yo solo iba en las piernas de **Edward** y me iba abrasando cuando llegamos no me soltaba "umm bebe me tienes que llevar cargando jajajaj" "que no te gusta" y me dio unas de sus sonrrisas torsidas pero antes de que callera llego **Rose** y Alice y me safaron de sus manos "ay hermanito tambien nosotras queremos pasar tiempo con nuestra amiga tu tienes toda la noche con ella" "muy graciosa **Rose** pero tambien quiero pasar tiempo con ella" dijo **Edward** un tanto molesto "y lo aras solo déjà pasarnos un rato con ella si porfis" "(suspiro) esta bien pero porfavor terminen rapido" "oigan a donde vamos" "ay **Bella** luego se ve que no escuchas te dijimos que si regreses con el pero que te agas la dificil dejalo sufrir un poco para que vea lo que se siente y asi el menso ya no se quiera ir creeme lo tendras comiendo de la palma de tu mano bueno no literalmente eso no queremos" jajaja despues llegamos a la orilla y solo nos acostamos en unas sabanas en eso llegaron 3 chavos y de echo muy guapos "hola como estan" nos preguntaban "umm bien y ustedes "o nosotros solo aqui ya saben pasandola y mirando a las tres criaturas mas Hermosas del universo" "si y esas criaturas son nuestras" aparesieron **Edward** Emmett y Jasper que por sierto se veian enojados "les podemos ayudar en algo" esta vez fue Emmett mirando al que veia a **Rose** "eh no no se preocupen no sabiamos que ellas estanban con alguien disculpen bye" y se fueron "bien echo **Jazz** jajaja" de que hablan "pero antes de que pudiera hablar **Edward** me contesto "esque Jasper les mando una ola de miedo como si hubieran bisto su peor pesadilla y lo iba a ser si te llegaban a tocar tu sabes que eres mia Isa**bella** solo yo te puedo tocar" me lo dijo seriamente con su voz ronca y asercandose mas a mi despues me beso ya para eso **Rose** besaba a Emmett y Jasper a Alice el solo me miraba y me desia una y otra vez "te amo tanto mi amor eres mia mia" me lo desia una y otra vez yo solo le desia "tuya" tubimos que relajarnos por que si no esto iba a llegar a mas despues de un buen rato que estubimos en el lago nos fuimos a la casa ya que llegamos aya a Emmett se le ocurrio una idea "que tal si jumos a la botella de besos" "ay estas loco yo no voy a dejar que besen a **Bella**" "ay **Edward** relajate sabes que es un juego" esta vez dijo **Rose** entonses Alice trajo una botella de una soda que me Habia tomado y la jiro y quedo para que Alice besara a Emmett asi que se besaron despues la giro Jasper y el se beso con **Rose** y asi asta que ami me toco besarme con **Rose** y cuando nos besamos el cuarto se lleno de lujuria asi que **Rose** se me abalanso y me estaba bese y bese no que besara mal pero era raro ya que termino Jasper solo reia y **Edward** y Emmett con la boca abierta pense que ellos le pegarian a Jasper o estubieran enojados pero no solo desian "que sexy fue eso" "si lo se" esta vez respondio **Jazz** asi que asi seguimos jugando asta que ya estaba cansada y me fui a dormir despues de eso llego el lunes y **Edward** paso por mi a la escuela "hola presiosa como estas" "muy bien guapo y tu" "bueno pues ya sabes extrañandote estar sin ti es un martirio sin tener tus labios…tus piernas tus pechos todo." "umm **Edward** nos tenemos que ir a la escuela ya es tarde amor" "ayyy **Bella** esto es un martirio no se que me pasa solo me la paso pensando en una cosa" "y que es eso" "nada olvidalo mi amor porfavor mejor vamonos" que raro se comporta pense.


	7. Que Es lo que me pasa

**Edward** prov.

No podia desirle que en lo unico que pensaba era en tenerla desnuda otra ves gimiendo mi nobre y eso ugg ya veo por que Emmett y Rosalie eran asi yo no se como me podia controlar me sentia como un neofito otra vez solo que Haora me abia olvidado de la sangre solo era una cosa que queria hacerle el amor a **Bella** una y otra vez creo que me estoy obsesionando con ella mas no pude creer que fuera eso posible "**Edward** mi amor te encuentras bien" me preguntaba mi angel una vez llegamos a la escuela "si presiosa por que?" "pues por que te hable y creo que no me escuchaste" "lo siento es que estaba pensando en cosas que tenia que hacer en la escuela" menti rapidamente "**Bella** te queria hacer una pregunta?" "umm dime amor" respondio mi angel "umm pues" diablos como le podia desir que tenia ganas de estar a solas con ella y de probarla otra vez "tu sabes cual era la tarea de biologia?" menti otra vez demonios "umm pues no nos dejaron" "asi verdad que tonto jejje" y en eso esa voz (valla ay viene la mamasota de **Bella** ay pero viene con ese tarado bah como quisiera que ella me diera una oportunidad asi le enseñaria toda la pasion que se pierde la agarraria y…) ok sufiesiente te enseñare newton que ella es mia estonses la abrase y la carge la puse enrroscada en mi cintura y ella solo me besaba yo tambien la besaba a ella y no se que me paso pero me senti en frenezy y no podia parar….


	8. No se Metan en lo que no les importa

**Bella** prov.

Este beso aunque era muy satisfactorio ya era raro **Edward** no me soltaba asi que lo mire y tenia sus ojos negros oh oh pense para mi misma tiene habre ay no que pasara si se descontrola y me ataca pero no lo asia solo me miraba y me besaba me acarisiaba asi que llego Jessica a saludarme ay no no es buen momento pero cuando se aserco **Edward** le gruño ay que horror asi que no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que desir que "ya mi amor pronto te dare el pepto bismol para tu pansita ok ya bebe no te quejes lo sinto Jessica es que **Edward** esta un poco enfermo me disculpas bye" y Sali corriendo en eso para mi alivio me encontre con Jasper y los demas en el estasionamiento "oigan no se que le pasa asu hermano nos estabamos besando y se volvio como loco asta le gruño a Jessica" "pero que fue lo que paso" pregunto Emmett "nada solo nos besamos fue todo" "mmm yo se que le pasa" esta vez fue Jasper" "y que es lo que tiene?" "ay Emmett tu tienes que saverlo que paso la primera vez que tu y **Rose** tubieron relasiones" "ay pues no la soltaba logico oh….. osea que **Edward**" Exactamente tiene deseos de **Bella**" "pero eso es peligroso que tal si la lastima ay que hacer algo" dijo **Rose** preocupada estonses no supe que paso **Edward** me cargo enojado y solo les enseño los dientes y les grito "ella es mia no se metan" y me llevo corriendo lo mas que pudo asta que llegamos al bosque y me beso de Nuevo con pasion y me desia que me amaba si tenia miedo se me habia quitado el era tan sensual y solo me besaba me acarisio los pechos los besaba los mordia y despues me beso lentamente mas abajo asiendome llegar a mis mejores orgasmos cuando sentia su lengua en mi intimidad despues..


	9. Entregando todo mi amor

**Edward** prov.

Tenia que parar yo lo sabia pero no podia me sentia como loco probar de **Bella** era lo mejor del mundo sabia esquisita y olia de las mil maravillas despues de eso la mire y le dije que la amaba y me quite mi boxer y me adentre a ella ella solo se quejo un poco yo me espante y pare "**Edward** por favor no pares te nesesito" me suplicaba mi angel y no tenia ni que pedirlo no era mi intension parar despues me adentre a ella y fue la mejor sensasion que tuve ella solo se apretaba y me pedia mas tube que canalisar mi fuerza para no lastimarla y asi seguia una y otra vez asta que ella llego al orgasmo y yo me corri despues ella estaba muy cansada yo queria seguir pero la deje descansar despues de 10 minutos le rogue que siguieramos la nesesitaba y asi estubimos asta que se oscuresio y me la tube que llevar a su casa cuando llegamos **Bella** se fue a su cuarto y yo me fuy a la casa me supuse que estarian preocupados por ella y cuando llegue todos me atacaron "que isiste" esa fue **Rose** "hacerla mia aunque todos saben que ella es mia y siempre lo sera" "osea que ya dejaste tu celibato bien echo hermano" me desia Emettee sonrriendo y felisitaandome "ay callate tonto..**Edward** no la lastimaste verdad" "ay claro que no Alice tu tienes que saberlo no puedo creer que no lo ayas bisto" "ay pues si vi pero como se puso todo muy caliente mejor me consentre en otra cosa…" "jjaaja pues creeme que fue el mejor dia de toda mi existensia como amo a esa mujer pero no se que me pasa me fue dificil dejarla me da miedo como mi cuerpo nesesita tanto a **Bella**" "mmm" Jasper hablo "yo se que te pasa estas en el tiempo de calentura no te preocupes va a pasar pero creo que tienes mucho control normalmente cuando tenemos nuestro primer contacto fisico nos volvemos locos como neofitos pero de sexo asi que es lo que te esta pasando a ti" "no enserio Einstein si no me dises no me doy cuenta pero que puedo hacer para curarlo como lo sobrellebaron ustedes?" "pues como crees solo nos dejamos llevar despues de dies años te calmas un poco y solo llega a ser por la noche es lo que nosotros hacemos en nuestros cuartos jajaja" "ay Emmett se te olvida que **Bella** es humana yo no puedo estar con ella tanto tiempo ella no aguanta asta…tuve ganas de hacercelo cuando estaba dormida ay en que me e convertido" "hay pues sensillo ay esta Tania" "Emmett no seas idiota la unica que me causa que se me pare es **Bella** es con la unica mujer que quiero estar es el amor de mi vida y no tengo ojos para otra ademas de solo pensar en estar con Tania o otra me hace vomitar -_-" "esta bien esta bien no te enojes fue una simple suposision" me fuy a mi cuarto desesperado y puse un poco de musica clasica eso me relaja queria realmente quedarme en el cuarto de **Bella** pero no podia ser ya que si me quedaba problablemente la iba a violar o algo y eso no lo podia permitir que es lo que puedo hacer estoy en un gran dilema ay ni modo voy a tratar de componer una cancion o algo …..al otro dia me fuy temprano en la mañana a ver a mi diosa ella se veia sexy como siempre "hola corazon" "hola hermosa como amanesiste te ves presiosa como siempre" "bien mi cielo solo muy cansada la la noche anterior fue la mejor de toda mi vida" "la mia tambien princessa ya sabes si lo quieres otraves aqui estoy jajjaa" "que gracioso **Edward** pero creo que por hoy no estoy muy cansada me dejaste agotada" demonios tenia miedo que me dijera eso calmate **Edward** concentrate relajate "**Edward** te encuentras bien" "si mi amor por que" "por que te noto un poco tenso ademas ya llegamos" "ok vamos no te preocupes" (mmm la mamasita) "hola **Bella** como estas" como se atreve el idiota de newton a hablarle "hola mike bien gracias te puedo ayudar en algo" (claro presiosa deja al estupido de Cullen y dame tu cuerpo) Ok este estupido ya se paso lo quiero matar al desgraciado "hola chicos como estan sabes **Edward** **Bella** nos tenemos que ir a clases es tarde vamonos" _que te pasa Alice_ le hable en una voz rapida y baja para que **Bella** no escuchara (que me pasa o nada solo que vi que matabas a newton y todo mundo sabia quien eramos y los volturi nos asian cenisas) me quede sumamente callado (**Edward** tienes que aprender a controlarte yo se que la amas y todo y creeme ella tambien te ama a ti pero controlate nos pudiste aber puesto en peligro a todos _"tienes razon Alice perdon no se que me paso" _"**Edward** ocurre algo" "no mi amor claro que no" solo que por poco mato a newton pero no puedo controlar ella es mia "**Edward** se me olvido desirte algo" "umm dime preisosa "mmm te amo" "yo tambien te amo umm **Bella** prometeme una cosa que pase lo que pase nunca te vas a aburrir de mi ni me vas a dejar" "hay **Edward** eso nunca va a pasar creeme yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti te amo con todo mi Corazon" "señorita swan señor Cullen algo que quieran compartir" no señor disculpe fue mi culpa yo distraje a **Bella**" "pues que no se repita o lo mando a detension" "si perdone" "**Edward** para que te echas la culpa solo" "para no meterte en problemas a ti y shhh ay que guardar silensio no querras que me saquen" "ashh **Edward**" cuando llegamos al lunch todos estaban callados asta que **Rose** rompio el silencio "oye que te pasa estas loco o que" "si **Rose** ya se perdon pero tengo mis razones" "ay **Edward** que razones" "ese idiota estaba pensando que se queria echar a **Bella** a la cama por eso me enoje ella solo es mia nadie tiene derecho a pensar de ella de esa manera" "bueno si es asi lo entiendo vamos **Rose** tu sabes que yo tambien soy celoso con tigo" "bueno asta yo cuando siento que tienen sentimientos de lujura con Alice me da corage" "ya ven asi que no me reclamen y ya callense que ya viene **Bella** "hola chicos por que tan callados" "no mi amor es que me estaban contando todos que quieren ir al cine o algo" "ay si vamos a ver la de diario de vampiros esos dos estan guapisimos" "si estaran guapos pero no mas que mi **Edward**" esa es mi chica "y tiene razon **Bella** Alice no estan mas guapos que yo" "jajaja que gracioso en todo caso no estan mas guapos que Jasper" el solo sonrreia la abrazaba y le dio un beso "que y tu no dises nada para defender a tu hombre **Rose**" "ay osito todos saben que nadie esta mejor que tu" "el solo puso una sonrrisa enorme y todos nos empesamos a reir despues el idiota aquel se aserco nuevamente pero antes de que dijera algo fuy y le hable "mira estupido ella es mia te le vuelves a asercar y te mato entendiste yo se lo que quieres con ella no te agas tonto asi que alejate de ella" "yo yo perdon Cullen lo siento mucho y salio corriendo "jajaja gracias Jasper" "denada jajjaj" "umm se puede saber que paso" "umm nada mi amor solo que hable con newton queria los apuntes de ciencia y le dije que luego se los daba" "ay que bueno bebe ya veo que eres muy bueno" "tengo que serlo nena bueno vamonos que ya sono el timbre" "ok" despues fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase se paso rapido por que estaba con ella asu lado despues de eso sono el tiembre para irnos a la casa asi que en el estasionamiento le estaba abriendo la puerta a **Bella** cuando senti un olor horrible a perro mojado….


	10. No me puedo contener

**Bella** prov.

Justo cuando me iba a subir al auto lo vi hay estaba Jacob.. "hola Jacob como estas" "bien **Bella** por lo que veo regresaste con el no realmente que piensas he después de cómo el te trato y todo lo perdonas y regresas con el" en solo unos segundos ay estaba **Edward** parado y con una cara enojado "disculpa pero porfavor no te atrevas a hablarle asi a mi novia quieres" "ohh asi que haora si te importa no después de que la dejaste y todo" **Edward** puso una cara como que le estaban haciendo daño "mi amor te encuentras bien" "si princessa que te parece si mejor dejamos al sonso este aquí" "lo siento Jacob me tengo que ir" "**Bella** entiende el no te conviene" ay Jacob dises eso por que no lo conoces "lo siento me tengo que ir" le dije esta ves subiendo mas la voz ya en el carro **Edward** piso el acelerador y salimos volando "**Edward** que tienes te encuentras bien" "si mi amor Jacob tiene razón yo no te meresco" "pero por que dises eso?" "solo piénsalo mira todo el daño que cause por mis idioteces de irme para protegerte hay que hacer un juramento que haora nos vamos a contar todo pase lo que pase no importa si es malo o bueno te prometo ya no esconderte nada" "**Edward** asta que dises algo con sentido te he dicho que me tengas confianza yo te amo por que no etiendes eso? Además te la as estado pasando muy raro confia en mi que es lo que te pasa?" "esta bien **Bella** quieres que sea sinsero extraño tu cuerpo quiero poseerte otra vez me he estado aguantando mi erección todo el dia solo pienso en tu hermoso cuerpo alque quiero poseer" wow eso es ser directo "umm **Edward** no se que decir digo sabes que también te deseo pero es que también estoy cansada mi amor" pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar asta se me olvido que estábamos en un estacionamiento el solo me beso y me tocaba mis pechos y todo a lo que mi cuerpo le dejaba trate de desirle que no quería que estaba cansada pero el no me iso caso solo me abrazo y me besaba me desia que me necesitaba que por favor no me apartara de el que sin mi el se iba a morir comenso con besos calidos pero luego se volvieron mas demandantes y asi seguimos yo no podía parar ya no quería sentía que tenia el mundo a mis pies en sus brasos ese hombre me vuelve loca…


End file.
